


local youtube star spot conlon,

by tianjin



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Vine AU, Youtuber AU, guru gossip au, imagine vine is still alive and that jack kelly is a vine frat boy., social media au in general i guess?, social media influencer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianjin/pseuds/tianjin
Summary: spot skyrockets to fame on the back of videos that are either 2 minutes and 4 seconds long or 58 minutes long.  they're all about knives and/or videos of him beating people up.  obviously with fame comes a personal guru lies thread.





	1. knife emoji

**Author's Note:**

> you could read this as a companion to my chatfic if you wanted characterization is basically the same and i think it's in the same/similar universe. ive had this idea for a really long time + honestly ive been joking abt this for so long idk if it's actually funny but i hope you guys enjoy

**GURU LIES FORUM**  
_No white-knighting.  Significant figures only.  Self-posting is a permanent IP ban_  
_and the admins will ban you from getting posted later on even if you get a million_  
_fucking subs.  Don't post irrelevant shit.  Complain about whatever you want.  Doesn't matter_  
_here.  Just don't be obnoxious.  Respect your fellow users, etc_.

**2:39 pm**

_New Thread:_ youtube user knife, thoughts

" **knife** (link to youtube), (link to socialblade), (link to most recent video) | 19 years old | 58k subs"

 **[okra]** he seems ok he's getting really popular these days his subs have been exploding recently. i mean by the time i wrote 58k subs hed already gotten almost a thousand more.  all he does is make weird knife videos so idk why hes so popular? looks like he's friends with Jack Kelly.  i don't know if he has any other social media lmk if you know

 **[kels]** wtf lmao hes friends w jck kelly???? ??? ? isnt jck kelly like one of those viner frat boy accts lmaooooooooo doesnt seem like the kind of ppl hed b friends w.  borderline edge youtubes lmao

 **[okra]** i think they know each other in real life lol ... all the la celebs seem to know each other

 **[HolidayNight]** Oh yikes, knife. I've heard of him. I mean, I don't think he's done anything problematic. He doesn't seem to really love the camera or anything like a lot of the other really popular accounts, but I just think--he doesn't put any effort into his videos. They look like they're filmed from a fucking Razr or something. Just reminds me of how all those Youtubers talk about how YouTube is just a hobby when someone calls them out on their shitty editing skills and then they start crying about YouTube being a serious job whenever someone says it's silly.

 **[secci]** fr lol his vids look like they were shot from the selfie side of his phone.  it's unprofessional as fuck

 **[Momo's Wife]** i mean yeah but he doesnt monetize his videos or anything

 **[kels]** LMAO whats funny abt his vids ?? ??? to me hes just another youtuber tryin 2 b super edgy w his knives or whatever.  he clearly puts not effort whatsoever into any of his videos lol theyre all so ugly and badly framed.  why even bother at that point.

 **[chennie]** He  & his friends are all creepy.

 **[okra]** wait why? whatd they do ?

 **[chennie]** It's just weird... like knife isn't even a humor youtube or anything I guess people just think his videos are funny? I guess it could be like a parody or something.  Like those weird comedians who just make like, dark humor jokes or whatever, but he seems really into his content... But like, Spot's friends with a bunch of other Youtubers.  Like you said with Jack Kelly, they're good friends.  I follow Jack on Snapchat and Spot always shows up like in the background when Jack is at parties or whatever.  But their content is so different.  I don't know, I guess they can be friends with whoever they want and I get that they're IRLs, it's just weird to me still.

 **[HolidayNight]** There's this one guy who's always commenting on his videos.  I thought he was just some weird obsessed fan at first but I think they're friends actually which is even weirder.  His YouTube handle is some obscure reference, I think, so I won't mention it since it's basically useless anyways, but  _here_ 's the link to his channel.  It's super creepy just like @chennie said.  It's got like 3 videos and they're all like 10 seconds long and it's just Jack Kelly and knife doing dumb bullshit.  Anyways this guy comments on all of knife's videos like several times a day.  Something about it is just fucking weird no matter how I look at it.

 **[心心心]** lol isnt his ig also knife

 **[okra]** is that really him?? how did he get those urls??

 **[心心心]** idk ... he used to be a viner too lol he just never caught on on vine

 **[okra]** did you follow him?

 **[心心心]** used to be really into jack kelly sue me

 **[secci]** LMAO,,, honey we've all been there

 

**3:41pm**

**[secci]** wait holy shit i was looking into it based on what @ **心心心** said and he didnt catch on on vine but he was the guy in that vine climbing up the wall of a building

 **[kels]** uhhhhhhhhhh yr gonna have 2 b more specific than that LMAO its vine lol

 **[secci]** the one that jack kelly revined n it got like literally 60 million loops, there was this kid like screaming punk rock at him

 **[okra]** OMG THAT VINE?? THAT'S HIM??

 **[心心心]** not to drag up old awful history but i was still a huge jack kellynator back then.  embarrassing i know but i didnt know any better.  yeah thats him, i could recognize him from jack's snap story.  lol we all fuckin had a break down when he revined it.  he never revines shit

 **[secci]** yeah i used to be a jack kelly stan too.  he didnt even revine his collabs

 _ **[MoshiMoshi]**_ Jack Kelly... certainly brings up memories.  Glad most of us have moved on from that mess even if he's still gaining subs embarrassingly fast.  Oh well.  Can't do much about that I guess.  Anyways, I've actually been following knife for a while.  I didn't know that was him in the vine though.  He doesn't seem to be as cringey as Jack Kelly yet, but it's kind of hard to be.  This could get really interesting.

 **[Momo's Wife]** anyways he just posted a new video heres the link

 

 

> **why knives r basically the same & it doesnt fuckin matter lol**  
>  387,481 views                                                      +3.5k, -140
> 
> **knife**                                                                 [subscribe 61k]  
>  Published December 19th, 2018
> 
> im back ... anyways all knives are the same equal quality which is good and people who try and sell you like three thousand dollar knives that dont look like theyre good knives are probably bad people (READ MORE)
> 
>  
> 
> **KnivesUSA** This is such blatant misinformation, knife.  We know you have a good url and that you're young (we assume you are), but this kind of misinformation is not only inappropriate and rude to the other knife channels, but also potentially damaging to the entire knife industry! A lot is riding on this.  You have a lot of influence, and your viewers probably now think there's no different betw....(EXPAND)
> 
> **\-- > racetrackhigs **+KnivesUSA this is homophobic
> 
> **\--- > KnivesUsa** +racetrackhigs What?? We're passionate about knives, just like knife.  He may not care about real information about knives, we do.  This is ridiculous.  This is our entire life, and we're not going to sit by quietly as some kid who thinks it's funny destroys our industry.  Of course there's a difference in quality between expensive and ch...(EXPAND)
> 
> **\---- > racetrackhigs** +KnivesUSA hmm :// took a look at ur channel videos and they all look pretty similar to knifes .... i think its disgusting that people like you copy peoples content and then bully them for it.  it's really rude.  knife is the og knife channel like if you agree
> 
> _[....] 29 more replies, click to expand_
> 
> \-------------> **KnivesUsa** +racetrackhigs I'm sorry, are you seriously suggesting that knife invented knives???? Knives have been around for thousands of years! Our ancestors used them to butcher animals! You really don't know what you're talking about! Knife definitely wasn't the inventor of knives and he doesn't own the idea as a concept either.
> 
> **\-------------- >**  **racetrackhigs** +KnivesUsa no it was knife he invented knives
> 
> \---------------->  **knife** +racetrackhigs lol

 


	2. orange juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a lot of pull/gg 
> 
> also i want to clarify that im not mocking social justice/activism hfhhdjnfb ... im really into activism i just think it would be funny if david was like. a social justice vlogger. 
> 
> FINALLY I TOTALLY FORGOT I COULD BLOCKQUOTE .. hopefully its easier to read now

**GURU LIES FORUM**  
_No white-knighting.  Significant figures only.  Self-posting is a permanent IP ban_  
_and the admins will ban you from getting posted later on even if you get a million_  
_fucking subs.  Don't post irrelevant shit.  Complain about whatever you want.  Doesn't matter_  
_here.  Just don't be obnoxious.  Respect your fellow users, etc_.

 ** _Thread:_** Jack Kelly **  
**

"Jack Kelly.  (YOUTUBE LINK) | (TWITTER LINK) | (INSTAGRAM LINK) | (VINE LINK) | 22 years old | 1.8m subs"

 **[ko•ko•ro]**  it's just our fuckin luck that the most obnoxious vlogger on youtube uploads 3 times a fuckin day ... he runs out of content by the 5 minute mark but he just fuckin keeps going

 **[Nova]**  @ **ko•ko•ro**  LMAO yeah he uploads so many times.  Doesn't he get tired?????? He seriously only has 2 jokes.  I swear I've heard that dumb horse pun at least nine times now.

 **[amiya]**  can someone link me to his newest video? cant seem to find it n i wanna join in on the roasts lol

 **[Lili♡]**  Here ya go  **@amiya**

 

> **DAILY VLOG!!!! I GOT INTO A FISTFIGHT ON THE SUBWAY???? (STORYTIME!!)**  
>  813,442 views                                                                            +9.5k, -382
> 
> **itsjackkelly**                                                                            [subscribe 1.8m]  
>  Published December 21, 2018
> 
> YOOOOOOO jack kellyNATORS y'all wont BELIEVE what happened on the subway but listen these guys just came out of nowhere and they fuckin SWARMED me it was fuckin wild yall should have BEEN THERE, seriously i...(READ MORE)
> 
> _transcript:_ yo what is up jack kellynators it's me jack kelly and i'm back with my daily vlog like i promised hope you guys enjoy them a lot let me know down in the comments how i should improve if you don't enjoy them i don't know anyways i was on the subway right and this guy who i knew from school like he was a real asshole, like he walks up to me and i look at him and i know like, i know he's gearing up for a fight like i can see it in his eyes, and i'm thinking you might be able to get away wi...(EXPAND)

**[amiya]**  im fucking choking so he like.  a guy pushed him and he panicked and punched him basically??? ? then he got on the subway?? that's not a fucking fistfight

 **[Nova]**  Oh come on amiya, we all know our Jack Kelly is the king of clickbait :-) That reminds me, he was on Snapchat yesterday and his story was 30 minutes long or something.  He seriously puts out enough content to get his own subforum on this site.  Actually, someone ping a mod.  He's been getting pretty big and he's certainly messy enough to keep the popcorn coming.

 **[amiya]**  lol ur right, dk why i thought this vlog might be different.  800k views... guess that's how it goes on youtube these days.  post some clickbait, be somewhat conventionally attractive, and you're fuckin set for success.

 **[starmie]**  @ **amiya**  Yep.  That's pretty much what goes on now on YouTube.  All these mediocre "comedians" rising to the top of Trending because their fans fall over themselves trying to stream a fucking vlog.  I mean, what's the point of streaming a fucking vlog?? It's not like streaming a music video, it's a fucking vlog! Another reason why those white knights who come to our thread are so pathetic.  He doesn't make good content but he probably gets paid millions a year for his shitty, annoying, overdone jokes and his stale vlog ideas.

 **[** **GUCCI** **]** tbh jack was funny back when he was on vine but now that he makes 90 videos a day he's running out of content.  i wish he'd slow down.  i really liked his old content like his sketches were really funny?

 **[starmie]**  @ **GUCCI**  I loved his sketches, they were really creative.  Too bad he's just a content factory these days.

 **[amiya]**  probably makes lots of videos to try and overcompensate for the fact that no one likes him and he doesnt have any friends

 **[l.i.e]**  dont report me for white-knighting lol but i think saying he has no friends is kinda dumb lol, he literally does vlogs with his friends all the time?? you guys are just assuming things.  he has a boyfriend too.

 **[ko•ko•ro]**  euuuuuuuuuuuuuugh it's another fuckin kellynator what a cringey fuckin sight lol???? gtfo girlie we dont want u here ... someone @ a fuckin mod idrk their uns but im fuckin tired of this like is he tellin yall to come and bother us?? every other day its another fuckin white knight

 **[l.i.e]**  yikes, calm down? it's not like im saying hes perfect or something all i'm saying is that he has friends,,,

 **[amiya]**  wait hold up he has a boyfriend?

 **[l.i.e]**  yeah guru lies figured it out a while back.  (link)

 

> **Why Our Country Needs To Reconsider Its Values**  
>  37 views                                                      +2, -1
> 
> **96djacobs**                                         [subscribe 25]  
>  Published December 4, 2018
> 
> I'd like you to watch this video today and consider why our country is currently torn by polarizing strife.  Many large news organizations blame minorities for trying to fight for more civil rights too quickly and thus "scaring" society, causing them to panic and vote based on their fears.  I believe that this is a disgusting excuse to...(READ MORE)
> 
>  
> 
> **itsjackkelly**  this is really great!!!!!!! good job davey!!
> 
> ->  **knife** +itsjackkelly whipped
> 
> \--> **itsjackkelly**  +knife fuck off spot

**[amiya]**  ITS FUCKING KNIFE OH MY GOD

 **[Nova] @l.i.e** Are you sure that's his boyfriend? Somehow I never imagined that Jack Kelly would actually be able to land a date.  Wouldn't you get tired of his fucking screaming? It's like he never lowers his voice.

 **[l.i.e]**  yep he's his boyfriend.  it's not really well-known but on the old forum we pieced it together based on sc stories and some girl managed to get approved on jack's private ig too so we got proof.  they're clearly still together lol

 **[ko•ko•ro]**  LMAO this dude have a twitter?

 **[amiya]**  its linked in his about @96djacobs

 

> **David Jacobs**  
>  @96djacobs
> 
> I beli
> 
> 251.5k tweets                    2843 following           58 followers         181.2k likes

**[bommie]**  DID THIS GUY REALLY LIKE FORGET TO UPDATE HIS BIO? HE DIDN'T? IT JUST SAYS I BELI??? i literally made an account because im so fucking amazed

 **[GUCCI]**  honestly hes kind of pure

 **[amiya]**  HDFBHLSDKVLKJFD I @ED HIM ASKING WHAT HIS OPINION WAS ON ORANGE JUICE ... 

 

> **amiyaya:**  @96djacobs hey whats your opinion on orange juice
> 
> **96djacobs:**   _Replying to_  @amiyaya This is so immature. In any democracy, I think that it's important to foster a sense of tolerance for all opinions.  It's extremely crucial that we engage each other with respect. It's absolutely inappropriate that you are mocking my devotion to social justice.  This is something that is extremely (1/139)

**[ko•ko•ro]**  139 FSCXKING TWEETS VHCBUEFDNKKNFFBKJNKEKFD NVM I WAS FEELING BAD FOR THIS KID BUT FUCK THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER

 **[amiya]** I DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING ... 139 tweets and i cant read any of them bc he immediately blocked me

 **[GUCCI]**  hdfhfbdh did he plan this out ahead of time so he knew there would be exactly 139 tweets this is fucking next level

 

> **How Political Apathy Is Destroying Our Democracy**  
>  12 views                                                        +1,-0
> 
> **96djacobs**                                          [subscribe 27]  
>  Published December 22, 2018
> 
> One of the most dangerous things currently threatening our nation is the fact that very few Americans have high political efficacy.  Many Americans believe that it's impossible to make a change in our country because of the way the government is set up.  It's true that because of corrupt politicians, there are lots of problems with our system of government.  However, I ultimately believe that...(READ MORE)

**[ko•ko•ro]**  its 45 fucking minutes long

 


	3. parking lot

**GURU LIES FORUM**  
_No white-knighting.  Significant figures only.  Self-posting is a permanent IP ban_  
_and the admins will ban you from getting posted later on even if you get a million_  
_fucking subs.  Don't post irrelevant shit.  Complain about whatever you want.  Doesn't matter_  
_here.  Just don't be obnoxious.  Respect your fellow users, etc_.

_**Thread:**_  youtube user knife

 

> **.**  
>  @knife
> 
> fuck off maybe
> 
> 4.3k tweets                    0 following           1.4m followers         30 likes
> 
>  
> 
> **.** @knife          December 27th, 2018  
>  yeah
> 
> **birdie** **♡ lila** @wallabirdie  
>               is knife reading guru lies
> 
> **87** replies        **4.5k** rts         **11.3k** likes
> 
>  

**[ca c'est l'amour]** YOOOO WHAT THE HELL...long time lurker of GL LMAOOO whats going on?? this is seriously fuckin ... ive never seen shit like this before

**[HolidayNight]**  A lot of people exposed here on Guru Lies end up accidentally exposing themselves as GL readers some way or another, but I guess this is one of the few times where I've seen someone just acknowledge how sad and pathetic and self-obsessed they are.  It would be knife.

**[okra]** actually dont attack me for being a white knight but i think its brave of him to just come out and say it!

**[secci]** lol @okra i mean ........................ thats ur prerogative i guess.  imo its lame as fuck.  imagine being so fuckin pressed u spend ur time reading a forum full of strangers just bc ur that self-obsessed lmao

**[chennie]** That @wallabirdie person doesn't even have 50 followers.  Lol, do you guys think knife spends all his time searching his own url?? I mean how would he even see it? There must be thousands of tweets made a day with "knife" in them.  It's weird.  Actually, when it comes down to it, I don't get how he even got a url like knife! Sorry mods I know you guys say we need to stop bringing up the whole url-selling debate and whether that's right or not given how many of the accounts are hacked but... I can't help it.  Something's fishy about this guy.

**[kels]** lol someone should @ him on twt abt it.  seeing as how he manages to catch every fuckin twt made abt him they should b able to get an answer.  it is kinda weird that he got all these urls

**[HolidayNight]** Honestly I'm tempted, but I don't know how the mods would feel about it since technically we're not supposed to contact any of the personalities on this forum.  But knife is such a public person, it's not like we're contacting him privately.  It should be fine if we just stick to public avenues right? Pinging @ _Moshi Moshi_ to get an answer

_**[Moshi Moshi**_ ** _]_** Ehhhhhh... I think it's okay based on his social media presence.

**[secci]** lmao ill ask him

 

> **疯了，疯了** @jinana          December 28th, 2018  
>  @knife howd u get all ur urls
> 
> **3** replies        **5**  rts         **38** likes
> 
> →  **.** @knife          December 28th, 2018  
>      @jinana murder
> 
>      **485** replies        **3.2k** rts         **9.4k** likes

 

**[kels]** WHAT

**[secci]** hes gotta be joking right?????????

**[心心心]** yikes i knew he & the jack kellynators (god fucking shoot me i cant believe i just typed that out in the year 2018...thought i left those days bhind) were shitty but imagine saying smth like that w/ such a young n impressionable audience ..... these viners turned youtubers stay disappointing me!

**[kels]** @ **心心心** lol disappointed? u mean u actually had expectations?

**[心心心]** ughhhhh @kels u know what i mean

**[HolidayNight]** I have to say this is a hell of a screenshot to come back to after a long shift lol.  He has to be joking right?

**[chennie]** I just think even if he's joking, he has to make it clear.  Like, it's all fine and well to joke around especially if you're close with your audience (though I have yet to see proof of that with knife's fans aside from his one word replies to tweets), but I'm pretty sure only twelve year olds watch his content... Shouldn't he be more responsible?

**[HolidayNight]** @chennie You're totally right! It's so frustrating how little these youtubers think about how their fans are going to perceive content.  I wish they'd be more thoughtful.

**[ca c'est l'amour]** UADBKLJHDNKHLAKHDSF @SECCI YOU HAVE TO KEEP RESPONDING ALJKHDLHFKJH IMAGINE IF HE RESPONDS AGAIN

**[secci]** i mean i will @ca c'est l'amour but not exactly looking forward to a response ................................... it's just knife

**[ca c'est l'amour]** well yeah obviously.  still it's just.  wild i guess Lol

 

 

> → **疯了，疯了**  @jinana          December 28th, 2018  
>      @knife uhhhh ur joking right
> 
>      **45**  replies        **12** rts         **9**  likes
> 
>     →  **.** @knife          December 28th, 2018  
>          @jinana if ur not willing to kill for a url like knife u dont deserve it
> 
>          **672** replies        **4.5k** rts         **12.3k** likes
> 
>     → **sunny saw sunmi!!!!**  @sunmination          December 28th, 2018  
>          @jinana lmao this is what we call getting ratioed
> 
>         **1** replies        **4** rts         **19**  likes

 

**[kels]** yiiiiiiiikes

**[secci]** its getting a little concerning lmao ... like i was jus joking earlier but isn't this too much lol

**[HolidayNight]** Look at his brainwashed fans.  I mean, what the hell did knife even do for them to swarm everything he does with this much support? It's like they aren't even thinking anymore.  If they had an ounce of rational thought they'd see how absolutely ridiculous he's being and how awful they look by defending them.

**[chennie]** Knife seriously makes me so uncomfortable.  I'm not saying we should call the cops on him or something, but I think we should be more careful and watch his online activity more carefully.  What kind of person even says something like that??? Like @心心心 said earlier, his audience is super young and impressionable.  But he doesn't watch what he says at all.

**[kels]** truly  & honestly sick of youtubers like him who just promote violence 24/7

**[okra]** oh, wow, this is a lot of drama to catch up on...

**[Crowing]** Hey guys.  I'm a longtime lurker, and this is my first post because I've been following Jack Kelly and his general "gang" (if you can call it that--when my husband watches the videos with me, he always talks about how they totally seem like they hate each other and are only pretending to like each other.  Remember the Dream Squad that got really big like half a year ago on YouTube and then completely disintegrated after Lily got drunk and admitted she actually hated Ana? He says they talk and act just like them, and honestly, I can see it.  Can you imagine actually being friends with someone like Jack Kelly or knife (by the way, can't believe we don't even have a name for him)? I can't.)  I wanted to make this post because I think that a lot of their content reflects some super concerning general trends in today's media (...)

**[secci]** shit @Crowing i didnt even think abt that but ur totally right lmao! all of jks friends r fake as fuck.  wouldnt b shocked if two yrs down the line it comes out they barely tolerate each other

**[okra]** i dont know about the whole friends thing i mean of course we dont know someone just from their online interactions but i kinda feel like they seem really close? like i remember @心心心 brought up that vine jack kelly revined from knife...i dont think hed do that unless they were real friends

**[secci]** @okra girl ... ur delusional lol learn that most of these gurus dont care about each other or their so-called """""friends"""""

**[okra]** it's a little harsh to call me delusional over this??? i just want to point out some things thats all

**[secci** ] swear on god ur a white knight lol.  ur accounts new too only a month old .... @ _Moshi Moshi_ can u check ip bb xoxo

**[okra]** are you honestly accusing me of being a white knight just because i think jack kelly might actually be friends with knife????? isnt that kind of a stretch??? why are you so aggressive?? i know we dont like jack kelly/his friends on this site i just dont think we should be saying their entire life is fake or smth theyre human too

_**[Moshi Moshi**_ ** _]_** This is derailing the conversation.  This really doesn't have a lot to do about Jack Kelly or knife, more to do about your interpretation of how to deal with our extremely public society today I guess.  If you guys really want to continue on about it, please take it to DMs.

**[okra]** sorry :(((((

_**[Moshi Moshi** **]**_ You don't need to post again, that's more derailing.

**[chennie]** Okay... Drama in our thread aside, have you guys seen the new video knife posted? It's so awful.  I honestly don't want to even link it because I'm so disgusted.

**[HolidayNight]** @chennie I got you.  Here it is, mirrored:

 

 

> **watch me beat up 12 guys in a parking lot**  
>  824901 views                                                      +4.9k, -389
> 
> **knife**                                                                 [subscribe 201k]  
>  Published December 30th, 2018
> 
> (READ MORE)

 

**[kels]** all i can say is holy shit

**[secci]** isnt this assault??? lol i feel like we can actually contact the police now?? how is he getting away with this shit

**[HolidayNight]** It's absolutely disgusting.  This coupled with all his stupid murder jokes... It's actually fucking terrifying.  He's unhinged.  Someone has to do something about this.  Can we at least contact YouTube about breach of terms of service or something? They probably have something about violence, right?

**[chennie]** I wonder who filmed this?

**[okra]** at least it's not clickbait?

**[ca c'est l'amour]** @chennie idk but if u listen to it really closely he like softened the audio but u can hear the person filming it yelling "go spot" adbhiubhvksjhkbjhk

**[kels]** wtf is his name spot?

**[secci]** LMAO IMAGINE BEING NAMED SPOT

**[HolidayNight]** I doubt his name is actually Spot.  I don't think a lot of people are named like that these days.  It might be a nickname.  Speaking of nicknames, we should nickname our beloved knife something.  This is one of the bigger threads on GL and the other personalities all have cringey nicknames.

**[chennie]** Haha @HolidayNight I'm an old veteran of this site.  Can't rush a cringey nickname.  It's gotta come naturally.

**[secci]** hey i posted about holding knife accountable in the comments [link]

 

 

> **jinana**  hey lol im sure im gonna get dislikes to fucking oblivion for this but like whatever lmao....anyways knife is a shitty fucking person and you can go to this link (GL "knife") to find out more about everything w/ evidence n screenshots n shit.  i wouldnt give him a cent of money by watching his vids if i was any of u + we're trying to see if anything can b done abt all the violence hes showing in his videos....(EXPAND)
> 
> **\-- > racetrackhigs **+jinana stop trying to get my boyfriend arrested thats illegal
> 
> **\--- > jinana** +racetrackhigs lol first off delusional much?
> 
> \--->  **jinana** +racetrackhigs and no its not lmao? were genuinely concerned about public safety
> 
> **\---- > racetrackhigs** +jinana no its illegal u cant do that

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. it's been a full year since i updated


End file.
